My Secret Love
by Simon Erif
Summary: This too was written before I read the book. Angsty story of Neville thinking about his secret love... ^^ no I'm not telling who! Read and find out. It's a very short story. No beta on this one either so mistakes are mine and mine alone.


The same as always. Don't own, Don't sue, don't ask, don't tell. No money made, even if I'd have use for it. Only for Entertainment. ^^

MY SECRET LOVE

By: Simon Erif

The wind was blowing as the full moon shined it's light to the sea. The sun had long gone under it's horizon but the slim shadow had not left as the stars came back up from their daily journey to join the moon up in to the sky. The shadow had not moved in hours. It just kept staring in to the night.   
He was sitting here waiting for something to happen, maybe a miracle, to make his secret love to love him back, maybe to die. Maybe he was waiting for some one to come and find him here. Find him crying without reason, to see him holding a black rose in his hands and from time to time kiss its petals softly. Maybe he was just waiting the dawn to come and tell him to go back. 

So he waited and waited but nothing happened. He was still alone still cold and still in love. He didn't know what to do about his feelings that were confusing him. He was thinking a lot these days and so many night he had come here to just watch the water and the stars. He knew that it was forbidden to come here. This was after all the forbidden forest. But for some reason he didn't care. He knew it was risky to come here after dark and all but he just couldn't bring himself to care about his own safety anymore. 

He just sat there looking at the water and thinking. He was thinking of him of course. His secret love, the only love he had ever known. He had never really loved anyone and no one had ever loved him not really. They didn't love him they loved his position and the power he had or more likely his family had. Not even his closest friends, that actually weren't his friends, they didn't care about him either just the power they had by being his friends. Even his own family didn't care for him. He was just a tool to use in the games of the dark lord. To accomplish the last scams of his fathers plan to gain the favour of the one-who-shall-not-be-named. It was almost funny how someone with so much power could be so miserable 

But then again it wasn't such a shock to learn that you whole life was just a game to those who had given you a life. It was just the order of things in the mists of death eaters. He was to become one soon as his father bid. Or he would surely die in the hands of them including his own father. Life is not easy but who says it is. 

But for no reason my thought keep coming back to him and him again. He is the first person I've ever loved and I think the only one. If my father would know about this I don't know what he would do. He doesn't like people that are like me. People that like the others that are same sex. He calls them twisted and freaks. Am I a freak then? I guess so. 

It's really weird you know How this water drifts like it's listening my thought. Like it really cares. It could be listening, we are at Hogwarts after all. I've never looked at my reflection, you know. I don't really know why. I guess I'm afraid I'll see something that I don't like. But I'm going to try now. I'm going to try and see what's there beyond the surface. 

Slowly the shadow looks in to the water that reflects his image back at him. Suddenly he jumps up, as the waters surface is broken. The water pools as a pillar above the surface and a figure can be seen in the middle of it beaconing for the shadow to come to him.

The shadow slowly steps forward and then he is inside the pillar welcoming the warm embrace of the young male figure so a like his secret love. The figures lips are suddenly atop of his and he melts to the kiss as the pillar slowly drifts back beyond the land. And there is only a whisper in he wind as the dawn arrives and the water is calm again. 'Goodbye Harry, my love, I will wait for you here' 

THE END


End file.
